


Exhaustion

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Self-Indulgent, Smarm, big brother Tyr, little brother harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Harper has been working himself to the bone and Tyr is fed up with it.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so last summer I decided I wanted to write more so I wrote 1000 words every day for a month. This is actually day 1 and is so completely self indulgent I don't even know. I just really wanted this to exist. So, if you like my writing and like this dynamic between Tyr and Harper, leave a comment or kudos and maybe I will publish more of these.

Harper coughed heavily and leaned against the wall. His breaths were a bit ragged and he was so tired that he couldn’t see straight but he needed to keep going. He sighed and made his way to the next conduit opening. He had to finish the repairs on the Andromeda before the next battle but he was flagging and really wanted to just go to sleep and forget everything. The rest of the crew at this point was either asleep or relaxing but not him. Nope, no rest for the weary. At this point he had been doing repairs for 14 hours straight. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, expecting to rest his eyes for just a moment and then he would continue.

“What are you doing still awake?” Harper jumped at the voice, gave a squeak and through his automatic screwdriver in the general direction. Tyr looked fairly unimpressed as his eyes followed the descent of the tool, which had missed him by a mile. He turned his gaze on the engineer who looked back at him with a slightly blank gazed look, the one that occurs with too little sleep and too much caffeine. Finally, the sparky cola laced part of his brain informed him of what the older man had said.

“I need to finish these repairs, I’ll sleep as soon as I finish rewiring the internal sensor connection.” Tyr’s unimpressed look didn’t waiver. Harper felt as though his very soul was being looked into so he felt the automatic need to justify himself.

“Look, I know that you think that I can’t take care of myself and that you have to look after me to keep me from killing myself or something like that but I am fine. As soon as I get another cup of coffee in me I can continue.” Harper finished his speech with a flourish and attempted to walk past his friend. Tyr not buying any of the bluster for a single moment snagged the back of his shirt and began walking towards their quarters. Harper resisted fruitlessly for a moment but gave into the other man’s strength following him like a scolded child.

Tyr led the blonde to the living deck where both their quarters were located but kept going past Harper’s. The engineer attempted to protest, knowing exactly what was going to happen but the Niet just ignored him and kept walking.

It wasn’t the first time that Harper had worked himself into a state of exhaustion so pervasive that he needed someone to force him to sleep, but it never got less embarrassing. Harper would admit that he occasionally needed a firm hand to guide him, especially when it came to engineering. That was why he and Beka worked so well together. She had the ability to temper his bad habits and make him go to bed long before he ever got to this point. Unfortunately, that had changed when they had joined Dylan.

She never seemed to have the same kind of time for him that she used to and it hurt. It hurt because he knew that she could carve out the time if she really wanted to, she just didn’t. So he was back to trying to combat his own bad habits enough to function. Unfortunately it wasn’t really working. But, so what? So what if Harper would sometimes work himself into unconsciousness and fall asleep in a conduit? So what if once in a while he passed out from lack of food?

Tyr didn’t really like the way that Harper ran his body ragged until he just couldn’t take it anymore. The Niet was surprisingly protective over Harper. He seemed to want to see Harper thrive instead of just survive and he had made it his personal mission to make sure that Harper did so, no matter what. Even if that included forcing the young man into a bed.

Tyr keyed in the password to his quarters and led the tired blonde in. Harper wanted to make a comment about how Tyr was finally getting him into his bed but all that came out was a yawn. Tyr frowned but pushed Harper into a chair. The Niet left the human alone for a minute and then returned with a bowl of soup. He set the soup on the table and snagged both of Harper’s hands. He picked up the spoon and held it up to Harper’s mouth.

“Open up boy, do not make me force you. You know that I will make you eat whether or not you are a willing party.” The man in question grumbled to himself but allowed Tyr to spoon the soup into his mouth. After the bowel was gone, Harper was too. He continuously kept yawning and his gaze regularly drifted towards the bed. Tyr undressed the younger man carefully leaving him in only his underwear than helped the boy into bed.

Tyr had meant to put him to bed and then sleep on the sofa in his sitting room but Harper whined unhappily and made grabby hands towards him. Tyr caved into the demand and undressed. He slid into bed next to Harper and immediately the blonde glommed on to him. Harper tucked his face against Tyr’s chess and curled his legs up.

“Go to sleep child. I will see you in the morning and you can finish your repairs then.”

“You’ll stay with me right? Keep the nightmares and magog away right?” Tyr looked down at the young man and sighed. He looked much younger like this than any other time. He looked young and vulnerable. Tyr was aware that Harper had never really known what it was like to be a child safe in the arms of a parent. He had grown up too quickly on a harsh world. Tyr was doing his best to give that to him.

“Of course I will.” Tyr stroked the spiky blonde hair until they both had entered their sleep cycles. This was one of the reasons that he had always wanted to be a father, and he didn’t even need a female.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you want more of these, you are going to have to tell me. I waited 6 months to post one of these because I was nervous about how it would be received. So, kudos or comment and I will publish another one. Also tell me whether or not they are in character. Its tough to tell from the writers side.


End file.
